


Oya kitten

by Anibloome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, POV Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anibloome/pseuds/Anibloome
Summary: This is a special fanfic for my cousin's birthday.Happy birthday you simp ;)).Whatever,everybody,please enjoy this work!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Oya kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special fanfic for my cousin's birthday.Happy birthday you simp ;)).Whatever,everybody,please enjoy this work!

A light appeared in your room as you were half asleep.A soft,deep voice,wispered in your ear.

"Wake up,Chibi-chan.It's already 10 am." It was Kuroo.

He leanded and kissed you slowly.You opened your sleepy eyes and looked straight at him.He had a smirk on his face,and sparkly eyes.

"Happy birthday,boo!"

You smiled at him and went back to sleep.Kuroo looked sad at you.He grabbed your blanket and trew it on the floor.He grabbed you hand and made you face him.You looked tired at him,noticing the tears in his eyes.You immediately jumped out of the bed and hugged him thight.

"Why are you even crying,Kuroo?"

"You don't want me to be here?..."

You got mad and starred in his watery eyes,grabbed his face and kissed him.He pushed you on the bed and kissed your neck.You giggled while he looked back at you.

"Come on,I have a lot prepared for today."

* * *

You got dressed with the new bright,bloody red dress Kuroo bought you as a gift.

"Oh my gosh..Kuroo this dress is so gorgeous!Why did you bother?"

"Nonsense,Chibi-chan.It's your birthday after all."

He kissed your hand and opened the door of the house.You both get in his car,parked in front of your place.As he was driving on the busy road,you asked him where you are going to go.He looked at you and smiled,refusing to tell.He was going to keep it all a surprise,and this made you so curious.

Y'all arrived at a beautiful Sakura tree next to a river.Kuroo opened the car's door and helped you get off.He grabbed your hand and walked down to the tree.The blossoms on the grass made the view even more pretty.Behind the sakura,was a picnic blanket with lots of goodies on it.

"Woah,babe!You really overdid yourself."

"Nah,kitty.This is nothing."

You sat down and looked at everything.Kuroo organised and prepared all your favourites.You smiled at him.

"Take you so much for all this!It's amazing!"

"Not yet,kitten.This is not done."

You were shocked to here this,but obviously excited.You guys spended a long time watching the view,talking and eating.Everything was perfect.

"Oh look at the time!We are gonna be late."

"Wait.Where?"

He didn't listen to you,grabbed your wrist and rushed to the car.The curiosity haunted you.

He was driving quietly once again,with a big smirk on his face.The starts appeared on the sky,shining even brighter that usual.

"SURPRISE"

* * *

Right at the old playground,where you and Kuroo first met,were now standing all your friends,family and the nekoma and karasuno boys.They were all here for your birthday!Confettis were flying around you.Everybody started singing happy birthday to you,and you looked,crying,at Kuroo.

"Oya?"

And he kissed you right under the moon.


End file.
